The purpose of this study is to assess the effects of relaxation procedures on the drinking behavior of problem drinkers. Research on the tension-reducing properties of alcohol suggests that providing the alcoholic with an alternative method of coping with tension or anxiety may facilitate abstinence. In this study, college student volunteers who report a histoy of problem drinking will be asked to participate in the project, and will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: a progressive relaxation training group, in which subjects are trained to systematically relax their muscles to produce a state of deep relaxation; a meditation group, in which subjects are given instruction in transcendental Meditation, a procedure which has been found to effectively produce a state of deep rest or relaxation as assessed by a variety of physiological and psychological measures; and a control group condition designed to control for attention and placebo effects. Drinking behavior will be assessed by the use of self-monitoring procedures and a laboratory measure of drinking behavior administered prior to, during and following treatment. Physiological measures related to the effects of relaxation training will also be administered to a subset of the subjects.